


Together

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, The Refuge, snyder's an ass what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: "I know what Synder's been doin' to you when he takes you outta 'ere. I've seen the bruises, Jackie, you can't stay 'ere. It's not safe.





	Together

They're thirteen when they meet, selling papers together for two years before Jack gets tossed into the Refuge for the first time at fifteen.

He's only there for a few weeks before the girl's thrown into the dark cell one day. Jack helps her up, setting her gently on the mattress.

"Bastards," he says quietly, eyes dancing over her bruised skin for anything that needs attending to, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm," she stops, swallowing a bit, "I'm fine. Jus' a bit shaken up."

"What the hell are you doin' 'ere, Y/N?" He sighs as she brushes some dirt off of her pants. "I thought I told you's t' keep yourself clean."

"You knows I ain't much of'a listener cowboy," she tries to laugh, "'sides, had t' keep the young ones fed. Smalls 'n Romeo ain't been sellin' so well, I ain't gonna let them starve."

Jack pinches the bring of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he says, finding the cleanest piece of cloth he can to wipe off the shallow cuts on her arm, "who'd ya leave in charge?"

"Racer 'n Crutchie," she replies, tucking her hair behind her ear, "they'll be okay without us."

Jack hums in response, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. He feels her breathing hitch under him, and when he pulls back he sees the tear tracks on her face.

"Listen to me, okay? We're getting out of here, together," he whispers, cupping her cheek with his hand, "I promise."

It's three months later when Jack finally perfects his plan to escape, drawing and redrawing it in the dirt on the floor of the cell so many times he can see it with his eyes closed.

"Come with me, please," he practically begs, half hanging out of the window.

"I can't leave these kids, Jackie," she shakes her head, "they need someone to look out for them, you know how I feel 'bout young kids."

The boy climbs back into the cell, walking over to where she was standing. He places a gentle hand on her cheek, eyes searching hers as his mind races for words.

"I'll come back for you, I promise," he whispers.

"Don't," she swallows, "it's too dangerous. I'll be okay."

"Y/N I'm no-"

"Don't be stupid," she cuts him off, "I know what Synder's been doin' to you when he takes you outta 'ere. I've seen the bruises, Jackie, you can't stay 'ere. It's not safe. I..." she trails off, placing her hand on top of his, "I love you too much to let you stay here."

Jack's gaze softens, and before he responds with words he presses his lips to hers. She twists her fingers into the hair on the back of his neck, and his hands hold her waist, pulling her closer to him. She swears her heart is beating out of her chest and hitting his, but if it does Jack doesn't say anything. He puts one hand on the back of her head, holding her in place so he could keep kissing her until she pulls back for breath.

"I love you too doll," he says as they separate, "so much."

She presses a short kiss to his lips, slowly opening her eyes as she takes half a step back.

"Go, Jack," she says, "please. I'll be outta 'ere soon enough."

Jack stares at her, eyes darting around her face.

"Alright," he finally whispers, "please be safe. Don't give Snyder any reason t' give ya extra time or nothin', okay?"

"I'll be fine, Jack," she smiles, pushing him slightly, "go."

Jack plants another soft kiss to her forehead, and slips out of the window and into the night without a trace.

Two years of running from Snyder and his minions, now he's back in the dirt covered cell that haunts his nightmares.

There have been very few times in his life where Jack Kelly can say he is completely, unequivocally, down right terrified. This is one of those times.

Jack lets out a string of curses as he picks himself up off of the floor, ignoring the stares from the other kids as he limps his way to the edge of one of the bunks to sit down.

"Bastards," a voice says from across the cell, Jack's head whipping upwards at the sound, "welcome back, cowboy."

"Shit," Jack says, watching as the girl walks over to him, "no way, Y/N?"

"The one and only," she smiles, giving the boy an over dramatic curtsey, "thought I told you's that I didn't wanna see you on these side o' the bars again."

"You knows I ain't much of'a listener," Jack says, groaning as he rubs his shoulder, "tried t' stay out, really. But Snyder ain't one t' give up easy."

"Y/N?"

The small squeak of a voice comes from a corner of the room, the girl letting a soft smile take over her face.

"S'okay, Mouse," she says, waving the girl closer, "This is Jack, the one I's been tellin' you 'bout."

"The one that got out with the governor?" Mouse asks, climbing on to the lap of the older girl.

"The very same," Y/N replies, "he's one'a my closest friends, we sold papes togetha 'fore we's got locked in 'ere."

"I wanna be a newsie when I gets out," Mouse says, eyes lighting up, "you's think I could do it Y/N?"

"I thinks you can do whatev'a you's put your mind to," Y/N says, petting the girls hair a bit, "whaddya think, Jackie. Thinks we's got enough room for another newsie?"

"I think we's can squeeze 'er in," Jack smiles, making the girl giggle slightly, "'s late though, time t' get t' bed."

"He's right," Y/N says, pressing a gentle kiss to Mouse's hair, "get some sleep darlin'."

Jack smiles as Mouse makes her way back over to the other side of the cell.

"You's come back for one day 'n you's already runnin' the place," she says, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder, "whaddya doin' back 'ere Jackie?"

"Got caught the same way you did last time," he smirks a bit, "some'a the fellas didn't 'ave enough to get food, coupe'a Snyder's boys caught me nicking some fruit from one'a the corner stands."

"Jack Kelly," she sighs, "what is we gonna do with you's?"

Jack hums, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you, ya know that?" He whispers. "The one good thing that comes from this place is seein' you again."

"Snyder ain't gonna go easy on you this time, Jack," she says solemnly, "you know how he is with repeaters, 'specially ones like you that escaped. You's gotta keep your head down, okay?"

"Anythin' you say doll," he smiles, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice, "get some rest."

Jack lays his head on a flat pillow, clenching his fist to stop the trembling running through his body. He couldn't be scared, he wouldn't allow himself to be. Not when there were so many younger kids in the same position as him. No, he had to be strong for them, he had to be strong for Y/N.

Jack didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but the next thing he knows he's being shaken awake in the still-dark cell. The boy shoves himself up against the way, eyes blinking rapidly as he tries to clear his gaze.

"Hey, hey Jack, shh," a soft voice comes from in front of him, and a gentle hand is placed on his knee, "s'okay, it's me, it's Y/N. You're okay."

She watches as his breathing slows down, crawling over so she can sit down next to him.

"You were havin' a nightmare," she whispers, carding her fingers through his hair to calm him down, "s'okay now, I'm 'ere."

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he whimpers, hating the way his voice sounds, "did I wake you's?"

"Nah," the girl replies, "I'm the leader 'round 'ere, 'member? I gotta keep'a ear out for kids havin' rough times."

"I shouldn't be one'a them," Jack sniffs, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, "you shouldn't hafta worry 'bout me like I's one'a the younger kids."

"Shhh," she soothes, letting the boy lay his head down on her lap, "ya don't have t' be strong all the time, Jackie, 'specially not 'ere, 'n 'specially not 'round me, you knows that."

"You's gotten more mature since I's left," he says quietly, looking up at her, "don't tell me's you's been 'ere the whole two years I's been gone."

Y/N swallows back the tears threatening to spill, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah I," she pauses, nodding even though they were in the dark, "I have been, I guess. I could'a gotten out, but uh...I couldn't leave them. They's part of my kids now too, 'n I can't knowingly leave them 'ere. Not with Snyder bein' the way he is."

"That means," Jack stops, counting in his head, "that means you's been in 'ere for almost three and a half years, Y/N."

"Guess so, yeah."

Jack sits up, worry etched into his face.

"Snyder kept you's 'ere for that long?"

"He kept findin' reason t' add more time," she whispers, twisting her fingers together, "I protected the younger ones, 'n he didn't like it. Added another six months after y-"

The girl stops, looking down at her lap.

"After I left?" Jack finishes, placing a gentle hand on her knee. "He blamed you?"

"He knew we were...close," she says quietly, "figured that I helped you, which I did, 'n he added time. And when that was up I felt like I had to take care of these kids, 'n every time he would try to mess with one'a them I'd stop it. He didn't take well to that, so I'm still 'ere."

"I thought," he pauses, shaking his head, "I thought maybe you got out and took off West."

"Without you?"

"Dunno, guess I just...hoped you weren't stuck in this hell hole."

She smiles softly, bringing her hand up to his cheek.

"Missed you, cowboy," she says, "as much as I hate the fact that you's back 'ere, I missed you a lot."

Jack leans into her, pressing a kiss to her palm. She intertwines their fingers gently.

"I'm glad I'm not alone," she mutters, "don't get me wrong, I love these kids but...it's hard, bein' a leader 'n stuff."

"Y/N..." the boy stops, looking down at their connected hands, "would it be okay for me to say that I'm still in love with you's?"

"God, more than okay," she smiles, surging forward and pressing their lips together.

She feels her shoulders drop their tension as they melt into each others touch, the boy puling her onto his lap as she brings both her hands up to hold his face. He kisses her with more vigor than he ever did before, making up for the past two years he's been without her.

"As much as I love that," she breathes out, smile on her face as she presses their foreheads together, "it's late. We should get at least a bit of sleep."

Jack hesitates, swallowing back the feeling of fear that rises when he thinks about going back to his nightmares. She shushes his thoughts, somehow knowing what the boy was thinking before he even spoke, and runs her hands through his hair to keep him calm.

"S'okay, I'll stay with you's," she whispers, "you ain't always gotta be mister tough guy."

Jack gives her a sad half smile, nodding his head.

They lay under the thin blanket, her head on his chest and his arms around her torso. It's comforting, her presence; Jack had forgotten how much he needed her.

"I dunno how long 'm gonna last 'ere, Y/N," he mumbles a few minutes later, chin resting on her head, "not if Snyder does half of what he did t' me last time."

"Listen to me, okay? We're getting out of here," she says, a repeat of the word he told her all those years ago, "together, for real this time. 'N we're takin' everyone we can with us."

He kisses her forehead, and mutters a soft go to sleep as he closes his eyes. She does the same, sleeping finding her easy with her love by her side.

\---

"Railroads trail across the U.S., make your fortune folks!"

Y/N smiles at the small girl shouting the headline by her side, rubbing her hair as she sells her last paper.

"Knew you's could do it Mouse," she says, "I'm proud of you."

The girl smiles up at her, and then runs off to join the other newsies as they make their way to Jacobi's. Jack spins Y/N around from behind, planting a kiss to her forehead as he intertwines their fingers.

"Wanna go out tonight?" He asks as they walk. "We's could take a walk down the Brooklyn bridge, look up at the stars."

"Spot Conlon would be okay with that?" She questions.

"S'long as we ain't sellin' he won't care," Jack waves the air, as if waving off Spot himself, and smiles, "c'mon, lets act like kids again."

"Kids? We're only seventeen Jack," she laughs, "that don't 'xactly make us adults."

"Please," Jack draws out the word like a child would, and the girl smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek in reply.

"Okay," she says, "we'll make sure all the young ones are in bed, and then we can go."

Once they reach Jacobi's a loud murmur takes over the small diner, Jack overhearing a few of the boys talking about the Refuge from a table away.

"God I'm glad we're outta that place," he says, arm wrapped around her shoulders as they lean against the plush seating.

"Me too," she says, "hey, Mouse! Don't throw the bread, just eat it."

Mouse sticks her tongue out at Y/N, making the other kids laugh at her antics.

"C'mon now, Mouse," Jack says in a faux chastising tone, "Jacobi's been nice enough to give us some bread, don't make him regret it."

The girl immediately straightens up in her chair, shoving some of the bread into her mouth quietly.

"She listens to you better than she does to me," Y/N says, "they all do."

"There's a reason I'm the leader, doll," he smirks, kissing her temple gently, "you's more of their friend than I am. And that's good, they need that."

"They need us, both of us."

"Together."


End file.
